FairyChatroomBox
by BlackHeartNightmare
Summary: Fairy chatroom time! I miss making these things and hardly anyone is making them so… here u go! It's a Lucy Harem and u knows what that means :3
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy chat room time! I miss making these things and hardly anyone is making them so… here u go! It's a Lucy Harem and u knows what that means~ :3**

 _ **Chapter 1: Chat Box**_

 **CelestialFairy Logged on**

 **WarriorEmpress Logged on**

 **CelestialFairy:** Hey erza~!

 **WarriorEmpress:** Hey Lucy

 **CelestialFairy:** So how is everything?

 **WarriorEmpress:** Good, Azuma-sensei gave me an extended period for my kendo thou -_-

 **CelestialFairy:** Really? Well your tournament is coming soon so better practice hard: D

 **WarriorEmpress:** Thank you for your support Lucy, it means a lot

 **CelestialFairy:** No prob. Wait did you hear that someone was peeking in the girls Bathroom?

 **WarriorEmpress:** WHAT!?

 **CelestialFairy:** Yeah. Some sicko keeps going there DURING classes

 **WarriorEmpress:** I SHALL FIND THAT BASTARD AND PUT AN END TO THIS!

 **Ice_King Logged on**

 **Ice_King:** Yo!

 **WarriorEmpress:** GRAY! I know you sneak out of class all the time, if it was you who-

 **Ice_King:** If you're suggesting I was the one peeking in the girl's lavatory. You're dead wrong.

 **Celestial Fairy:** Erza, I don't think Gray did it.

 **Ice_King:** Yeah and it's the girls lavatory on the west wing of the campus. IT'S FREAKIN' FAR!

 **WarriorEmpress:** WAIT A SEC! Then how do you know this?

 **Ice_King:** It's one of the top 5 Gossip of the school for the past week -_- Seriously erza get updated…

 **WarriorEmpress:** Sorry but you know I'm too busy with kendo and my studies rather than all the gossip things. Plus it's not my thing it's usually Mira knowing things like this.

 **CelestialFairy:** Erza don't just keep suspecting people all the time.

 **WarriorEmpress:** Yeah. Sorry Gray.

 **Ice_King:** it's cool Hey Lucy, you busy?

 **CelestialFairy:** No. Why?

 **Ice_King:** Well….

 **CelestialFairy:** Forgot to do your math homework?

 **Ice_King:** It more likely I can't understand it…

 **CelestialFairy:** Ok, you have to come over my house now before Natsu is here.

 **Ice_King:** I'm already at your front door.

 **CelestialFairy:** WHAT!? Uuugghhhh! Damn you gray… be thankful I have the same sched as you -_-* hold on I will clean a few things.

 **Ice_King:** I'm already am. Lucy text Natsu and make an excuse or something. I don't want to see him in your house because I'm too damn tired of seeing his ugly face.

 **CelestialFairy:** OK. Bye Erza!

 **Ice_King:** see ya tomorrow.

 **WarriorEmpress:** K.

 **CelestialFairy Logged off**

 **Ice_King Logged off**

 **WarriorEmpress:** Great… Now I am alone -_-

 **Fire_Dragon Logged on**

 **Iron_Heart19 Logged on**

 **Sky-Maiden Logged on**

 **Sky-Maiden:** Hi Erza-san~! :D

 **Fire_Dragon:** Yo!

 **Iron_Heart19:** Sup?

 **LightningDragon23 Logged on**

 **Medusa Logged on**

 **Perv Logged on**

 **Runes Logged on**

 **Iron_Heart19:** You guys have accounts too?

 **Perv:** YUP!

 **Medusa:** we just made our accounts yesterday.

 **LightningDragon23:** It's good thing because we need to be updated in the school.

 **BookWormLover Logged on**

 **DrunkHottie18 Logged on**

 **DemonAngel21 Logged on**

 **Water-Princess Logged on**

 **Iron_ Heart19:** The ladies are here.

 **Perv:** LADIEEEEES~~!

 **BookWormLover, DrunkHottie18, Water-Princess:** Eww.

 **Medusa:** Bixslow, stop it!

 **Perv:** hey don't ruin my fun Ever.

 **WarriorEmpress:** Wow… almost everyone is here.

 **DemonAngel21:** Hi freed

 **Runes:** Hey Mira.

 **DemonAngel21:** How is everything going on at home?

 **Runes** : Nothing much… Just finished some homework and stuff, how is Lisanna and Elfman?

 **DemonAngel21:** They are so sick they can't even move a finger.

 **Perv:** Whoa! Hold it! When did you and Mira get close freed?

 **Runes:** None of your business.

 **Medusa:** What's up with your penname Bixslow?

 **Perv:** I could say the same thing to you 'Medusa'

 **LightningDragon23:** Guys I have enough of you hanging around with me and arguing in front of my face in PUBLIC… So knock it off -_-

 **Perv and Medusa:** Sorry.

 **Fire_Dragon:** Awww… it was getting good too.

 **Iron_Heart19:** I got to admit with the fire freak.

 **Fire_Dragon:** WHAT DID YOU SAY TIN CAN!?

 **Iron_ Heart19:** YOU HEARD ME COPYCAT!

 **Fire_Dragon:** WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME COPYCAT!?

 **Iron_Heart19:** YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ALMOST COPY MY PENAME!

 **Fire_Dragon:** HEY I AM THE ORIGINAL OWNER HERE!

 **WarriorEmpress:** SHUT UP YOU TWO!

 **Fire_Dragon, Iron _Heart19:** Y-y-yes ma'am

 **Medusa:** WarroirEmpress…? Really Erza?

 **WarriorEmpress:** You got a problem ever? -_-*

 **Medusa:** You have no originality unlike me erza

 **WarriorEmpress:** You know medusa has the power to turn people to stone because of her  ugliness.

 **Perv:** OOHH! BURN! 8D

 **Medusa:** A warrior empress is not eligible to marry because they lack feminist and Grace.

 **Iron_Heart19:** DOUBLE BURN!

 **WarrirorEmpress:** You know what…. Let's settle this in PE

 **Medusa:** Agreed but the loser… has to pose in their underwear for the school news paper.

 **WarriorEmpress:** YOU ARE ON!

 **Fire_Dragon:** BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAHHAHHAHHAHAAA!

 **BookWormLover:** Is this really necessary!?

 **Iron_Heart19:** Gihihi...

 **Water-Princess:** Good Luck erza-san!

 **Sky-Maiden:** Guys come one… don't do this.

 **Perv:** I finally have a good reason to buy those magazines now!

 **Runes:** Idiot -_-

 **DemonAngel21:** this is going to be interesting, I might join in :3

 **DrunkHottie19:** I bet erza will win.

 **Perv:** Not today ever been working hard ever since Gildarts-sensei almost failed her.

 **LightningDragon23:** Erza… you do know that Jerald is the Prez of the school newspaper right?

 **DemonAngel21:** OMG! Jerald will have a surprise on his hands :3

 **WarriorEmpress:** W-w-w-what!?

 **Medusa:** Oh? It's not like you to back down Titania~

 **WarriorEmpress:** IN YOUR DREAMS EVER!

 **Medusa:** All I ever dream about is you bowing down to me and beg for mercy.

 **The Player logged on**

 **The Player:** hey guys! Is Lucy here?

 **BookWormLover:** OH YEAH! Lulu is still not here?

 **Fire_Dragon:** Lucy just texted me she is busy doing stuff and I'm not allowed to go… TT^TT

 **Medusa:** What is up with you and sneaking into Lucy's house Natsu!?

 **Water-Princess:** Do you like Lucy?

 **Lightning_Dragon23, Iron_Heart19, and The Player:** F*CK NO!

 **DemonAngel21:** what is up with the reaction boys~? :}

 **Lightning_Dragon23, Iron_Heart19, And The Player:** SHUT UP MIRA!

 **CelestialFariy Logged on**

 **Ice_King Logged on**

 **BookWormLover:** LULU!

 **CelestialFairy:** Hi Guys~!

 **Ice_King:** Yo.

 **Water-Princess:** Gray-sama!

 **Ice_King:** Oh God Juvia is here…

 **Water-Princess:** Gray-sama! Juvia has is asking what to put in your bento box,

 **Ice_King:** Juvia I don't ne-!

 **Water-Princess:** OH! And Juvia has taken the liberty of finishing your homework in science and clean your house and-

 **Ice_King:** YOU WENT INSIDE MY HOUSE!?

 **Iron_Heart19:** Wow Juvi.

 **LightningDragon23:** That is really creepy…

 **Water-Princess:** Hai! And Juvia has cleaned and rearranged your cloths to ord-!

 **Ice_King:** THAT. IS. IT! JUVIA QUIT STALKING ME, I HAD ENOUGH. JUST STOP TRYING ALREADY. I AM SICK AND CREEPED OUT BY YOU AND YOUR ANTICS OF BARGING INTO MY LIFE! I AM NOT YUR FREAKIN' BOYFRIEND AND I NEVER WILL BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SEEM TO GET A LIFE! YOU ARE A FRIEND TO ME NOT MY LOVER, YOU UNDERSTAND!? NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS!

 _ **After 15 minutes of silence**_

 **Perv:** Whoa. Man harsh...

 **Iron_Heart19:** wow

 **Lightning_Dragon23:** Ouch.

 **Runes:** That was rather uncalled for…

 **Fire_Dragon:** Now that you don't really see every day and we are looking at Gray here.

 **Medusa:** BOYS SHUT UP!

 **Water-Princess:** G-g-gray-sama you…. BAKA!

 **Water-Princess Logged off**

 **DemonAngel21, WarriorEmpress, Medusa, BookWormLover, DrunkHottie19 and CelestialFairy:** GRAY!

 **Ice_King:** What!?

 **WarriorEmpress:** Don't 'What' us, APOLOGIZE TO HER!

 **Ice_King:** And what? Let her keep stalking me for the rest of my life? Erza, I had to say it to her. She just can't keep sticking to someone who doesn't feel the same way! I can't even take freaking' shower knowing if she is in the room!

 **DemonAngel21:** But you two were meant for each other!

 **Ice_King:** In your fantasy Mira but not in MINE! She is just a friend for Christ sake!

 **Runes:** Have you even tried?

 **Sky-Maiden:** You should have least gave her a shot.

 **Ice_King:** believe it or not I really did, but I felt nothing but a sister and a friend towards Juvia but she seems to not accept it so she just keeps stalking me, I'm really is sick of it! Besides Lyon is there to give her what she needs, so please DROP IT!

 **Ice_King Logged off**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CelestialFairy:** I think I should talk to him…

 **Fire_Dragon:** Nah~ just leave him be, he needs to cool off.

 **The Player:** No, I think that is a good idea. He needs a friend right now besides Lucy is the best listener out of all of us. If nobody can, she can.

 **WarriorEmpress:** Yeah and technically Gray is at Lucy's place right now having a study date.

 **CelestialFairy:** ERZA!

 **WarriorEmpress:** Oops..

 **Fire_Dragon, Lightning_Dragon23, Iron_Heart19, and The Player:** WHAT!?

 **DemonAngel21 and BookWormLover:** Good Luck Lucy.

 **DrunkHottie19:** Lucy remember an Emotional Gray, is an irrational person.

 **CelestialFairy:** Thanks for the heads up but I got this.

 **CelestialFairy Logged off**

 **DemonAngel21:** And Have fun in the date :3

 **Sky-Maiden:** Mira, stop it.

 **DemonAngel21:** hehehe..

 **Fire_Dragon, Lightning_Dragon23, Iron_Heart19, and The Player:** DAMN YOU GRAY!

 **In the real world** _ **(Lucy's POV)**_

I shoved my phone in my bag and looked at gray that was right beside me looking as if he is doing his homework but I know gray for a long time, I know how he works and can be.

"Gray… Look at me" Nothing.

"Gray you and I both know you're doing it wrong"

"At least I am trying, am I?" He calmly doing his work, he looked like he knows everything right now but he is just trying to keep his cool as always.

"Ok I think it's time to take a break." I took his stuff as swiftly as I could and Gray didn't seem too happy about it.

"Lucy give it back." His harsh tone, gave me the chills, it made me jump off my seat and ran to my room. I then hear load footsteps enacted from the halls of my house, I dashed to my bathroom and locked it.

"Where are you Lucy~..?" Gray mischievous voice was just outside this bathroom. _'For God sakes why did I have to hide in the most obvious place to look for someone!? Lucy you're so stupid!_ ' I gave myself face palm, thinking he would never find me here in my own bathroom.I desperately looked around for a place to hide or anything to protect me from Gray's w-!

In a split second, the lock on my bathroom door broke by Gray's wrath. I know gray was strong with his 6 pack and toned, hard muscles but I didn't know he was THAT strong, I double locked bathroom for Christ's sake!

I stared at Gray and what I saw scared the hell out of me, he wasn't the usual Gray we see every day. He had that malicious look when he wants to make evilly things. _'Oh God, have mercy on me!'_ Gray slowly walked towards me; he looked like a predator hunting its prey which is me. I started walking backwards to get as far away from him as possible until I finally came into contact with the wall.

' _I'm dead'_ He took a hold on my wrist making me drop his things on the floor, not to tight but enough to keep me in place. He put his knee between my legs and I know I can't go anywhere like this.

"Lucy~ you shouldn't have done that..." Gray whispered on my ear gently, His voice was so husky and deep it sounded kind of sexy. _'Damn you virgin girl hormones!'_ I stared at him and so did he with me, it was really a heated stare off with him, it made me really uncomfortable and he knew it because of the growing smirk on his face. I hate him when he is like this, in makes me insecure and stuff. He knows how to make a girl beg on her knees, all the guys in my friend group do. Not counting Natsu thou.

"G-gray quit it. It's embarrassing." Yup, I lost my dignity there. I could feel myself blushing like an idiot. Gray chuckled; I felt a tingle on my left ear causing me to feel the chill on my back. He was blowing on my ear and when he pulled back, smiling and let me go from his body cage which I finally thank God for.

"I think I should go tonight Lucy." Gray started in picking up his thing on the floor.

"Are you sure?" I couldn't let him leave; we still haven't talked about the Juvia incident. We were already out of my room and heading down stairs.

"Yeah…" We are already at the front door, Gray opened the door but he turned around to look at me. He was leaning on my door frame looking really good.

"You know Gray, I'm your friend. I willing to listen you know." I really can't help but worry about him. This really might have gotten to him.

"Juvia gets me on my nerves for a very long time Lucy. I really hated it, when she barges in my life like that to the point I might call for the police and ask for a restraining order but I couldn't do that because she was our friend. She will always be a friend to me and beside… I love someone else."

Whoa, whoa, whoa WHAT!? OMG I have to tell the girls except for Juvia or else she will go on kill mode but still I couldn't help but think who could be the lucky girl. I am happy for Gray but still he doesn't have to be so cruel to her like that.

"Gray I know Juvia can be… over eccentric but she really does care for you and you shouldn't have flipped out like that. That wasn't cool."

"I know. It's really stupid of me to snap like that. I am going to apologize Monday-"Gray looked at me with hopeful eyes "-So can you at least accompany me?"

"No." I said bluntly.

"Aww~ Come on! I need you to be there if it gets to drastic."

"You're not going to die Gray!"

"You never know Juvia, Lucy. She can be unpredictable"

' _True…'_ Lucy thought as she compiled the different scenario that could happen between the duos. It's either She thinks Gray was being a total tsundere the whole time in the fantasy of 'Playing hard to get' or she will avoid him as much as possible until she gets him alone which might cause Gray a psychological trauma etc. I really don't get Juvia, She is a complicated girl but she is sweet, pure, innocent, smart and loving girl unless she is in her stalker mode which is creepy.

"Gray as much as I love to help you out but Juvia thinks of me as a love rival. If she sees me we are both dead." I stared at Gray who looked like he was in deep thought, he suddenly gazed my way and flashes me a reassuring smile and lightly patted my head.

"Don't worry I got an idea but right now I really have to go. Monday I'm going to pick you up alright? So we can talk." Gray said.

"Ok, Goodnight Gray" I smiled as I waved goodbye to him but before he left, he had a trick up his sleeve. His right hand traced my face; he was centimeters in front of me leaving no space for me at all. I know I was blushing because his Icy eyes staring at me. It was so embarrassing for him to see me like this I quickly shut my eyes and waited for him to do something! I felt a light pressure on my left cheek. Out of curiosity, I peeled one eye open and I saw Gray lightly kissed my cheek! He pulled away and smirked down on me.

"Goodnight Lucy" Gray said as he walked down the porch and headed towards the gates.

"Gray, you hang out with Loke and the guys too much!" I yelled out of embarrassment and frustration, I heard him chuckle at my little outburst and I signed. I am worried for Gray a lot but I know he can handle himself but we ARE talking about JUVIA.

I grabbed my thing from the living and went up stairs again to my bedroom; I dropped my thing on the study table and headed towards the bathroom. It was in a Greek marble design with lavish bath tub in the middle and a rainfall shower at the end of the room. A large mirror of sort of a frosted design with a marbled sink at the left side of the room and the right side is a french door leading to my walk-in closet, I showered, rinse, and lather while humming my favorite tune. It took me 15 minutes to finish.

I dressed up in my pink PJs and lying down on my soft yet comfy bed. I seriously think my bed is made up of clouds, it feels so nice to lay down here and after a few seconds I drifted towards the endless sleep.

 **Hope you all enjoy the Fairy chatroom, As You know by now Not only I made it into a chat form at first but I will also create the actual reality and situations in the real world (FTW)**

 **I hope you get the idea and please comment your reactions :3**


	2. Chapter 2

The Next day is a Saturday morning of dark stormy clouds; Lucy woke up by sound of thunder clouds outside her house with a frustrated groan. She sat up her bed and tried to recall what happened yesterday's little scene. Juvia creepy antics, Gray snap and reason, my counseling… Yup! She remembers everything and it also reminded her to tell her friends about it but she needed a nice warm bubble bath.

"Virgo!" Lucy yelled. The door creaked open and showed a pink haired maid.

"Yes Princess?" Virgo said.

"Can you prepare my bath for me please?"

"It's already taken care of, your breakfast is in the bathroom too Princess."

"Thank you Virgo, you're the best." Lucy smiled at her petty maid who showed a slight pink color on her pale cheeks.

"You're too kind and your very welcome princess." Virgo exited the caramel colored French doors of Lucy room. She got up from her bed and went to the mirror and saw her hair scattered all over her face, taking a brush to unscramble the knots out of her hair before taking a bath.

After a few minutes of brushing she lay her brush down the drawer and grabbed her phone and walked into her Marbled French bathroom, it was a lavish and made to a gothic yet modern styled with a large bathtub in the center of the bathroom filled with bubbles scented of vanilla and strawberries. Her signature scents that she loves so much; her breakfast was set on top of the tub because there is attachable table on the tub.

Lucy removed her pink PJs and let them fall on the floor, testing the water if it was warm enough and it suited her just fine. Moments later she was finally submerged in bubbles while eating a plate of her delicious breakfast.

She grabbed her phone that was on her table and logged on to the Fairy Tail Academy website and created a private chatroom.

* * *

 **FairyChatBox (Girls only)**

 **CelestialFairy logged on**

 **WarriorEmpress logged on**

 **DemonAngel21 logged on**

 **Sky-Maiden logged on**

 **Medusa logged on**

 **BookWormLover logged on**

 **DrunkHottie19 logged on**

 **WarriorEmpress:** Hey Lucy.

 **BookWormLover:** Hi Lulu~

 **DrunkHottie19:** So what happened with captain sour-puss?

 **CelestialFairy:** Hey guys, Gray seems to be fine now. He will formally apologize to her on Monday.

 **Sky-Maiden:** That is good to hear.

 **CelestialFairy:** But I think I know why he doesn't like Juvia that way…

 **DemonAngel21:** WHY!?

 **Medusa:** Mira, calm down…

 **DemonAngel21:** I just can't because my OTP is not shipping!

 **DrunkHottie19:** Her what is not what..?

 **Sky-Maiden:** It's sort of a fan girl thing Cana-chan

 **DrunkHottie19:** Ohh…

 **WarriorEmpress:** Well don't keep us in suspense, what is the reason?

 **CelestialFairy:** …Gray like someone else…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DemonAngel21, WarriorEmpress and DrunkHottie19:** WHAT!?

 **Medusa:** Omfg…

 **Sky-Maiden:** My goodness!

 **BookWormLover:** I knew it :3

 **CelestialFairy, DemonAngel21, WarriorEmpress, Medusa and DrunkHottie19:** REALLY!?

 **Sky-Maiden** : How Levy-Chan?

 **BookWormLover:** Guys, I maybe the wallflower of the group but that gives me the advantages, I know thing you might or really not know…

 **DemonAngel21:** So you know who it is!?

 **WarriorEmpress:** Come on, tell us!

 **BookWormLover:** Nope.

 **Medusa:** Why?

 **BookWormLover:** It's more fun that way :3

 **DrunkHottie19:** Wow, I never knew you have this mischievous side Levy.

 **BookWormLover:** I do!I tend to not show it much ;3

 **DemonAngel21** : At least give us a hint

 **BookWormLover:** Fine, She is someone we all know.

 **DrunkHottie19:** So she is one of us?

 **WarriorEmpress:** It would seem so Cana…

 **DemonAngel21** : But who is it? Levy?

 **BookWormLover:** Not me.

 **DemonAngel21** : Wendy?

 **Sky-Maiden** : I doubt it's me.

 **DrunkHottie19:** Wendy is too young and Levy is not Gray's type, No offence girls.

 **BookWormLover and Sky-Maiden:** None taken.

 **DemonAngel21** : Evergreen?

 **Medusa:** Well I-

 **WarriorEmpress:** I HIGHLY doubt it's her.

 **DemonAngel21** : Same here.

 **Medusa:** HEY!

 **DemonAngel21** : Cana?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DrunkHottie19:** *Spits out beer*

 **CelestialFairy** : LOL!

 **BookWormLover:** ROFL!

 **Medusa:** WAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Sky-Maiden:** hahaha O-o-Ow! X'DD

 **WarriorEmpress** : G-g-God N-no hahahaha! XD

 **DrunkHottie19:** Oh God I think I vomited a little…. And the aftertaste is nasty. I know I am hot but GRAY!? No, just No.

 **DemonAngel21:** Maybe or maybe not Cana but you never know, love is unexpected.

 **DrunkHottie19** : If it is, what about you and Lisanna?

 **CelestialFairy:** Mira is Fairy Tail Academy's Sweetheart and Lisanna is the younger version of her.

 **Sky-Maiden:** True.

 **Medusa:** Lucy does have a point.

 **DemonAngel21:** True but what about Erza?

 **WarriorEmpress:** O_O

 **DrunkHottie19:** Of course! Back when we were kids, Gray did admit he had a small crush on Erza.

 **Medusa:** Childhood romance bundling again~?

 **CelestialFairy:** Same as Natsu and Lisanna right?

 **DemonAngel21:** OMFG, I approve of this! This was my first shipping…

 **DrunkHottie19:** Huh?

 **BookWormLover:** It's a fangirl thing again Cana…

 **WarriorEmpress:** I-I-I d-di-didn't k-know…

 **CelestialFairy:** Relax Erza, it's just a suggestion.

 **Sky-Maiden:** Speaking of suggestions what about Lucy?

* * *

Lucy remembered Last night's fiasco and the events that took place, she blushed madly at the thought by accidentally almost dropped her phone in the bath tub after a few second out of that turmoil fantasy of her and Gray possibility of being together in her head. She finally looked back at her phone.

* * *

 **DemonAngel21, WarriorEmpress, Medusa, DrunkHottie19 and Sky-Maiden:** LUCY IS _PERFECT!_

 **CelestialFairy:** WHAT!? NOOO!

 **BookWormLover:** Lucy is amazingly bright; she almost beat me in the top 1 of Fairy Tail's academic record.

 **WarriorEmpress:** Athletic too, I heard that the girls Volleyball team and girls Soccer team BOTH recommended her to join and become the clubs captain.

 **Sky-Maiden:** Very Kind and nice, the kids adore her.

 **DrunkHottie19:** Not to mention, EXTREMELY HOT AS HELL!

 **Medusa:** Plus you live a few houses to Gray's place that means you guys get to hang out a lot.

 **DemonAngel21:** Admit it Lucy, you fit the bill.

 **CelestialFairy:** No, no,no,no and NO! It's impossible! Gray would never feel that way for me. Even if he POSSIBLY did I-I-I don't know…

 **WarriorEmpress:** So you're rejecting him?

 **CelestialFairy:** NO! I just d-don't know besides it impossible I'm **100%** sure he doesn't have romantic feeling about me like that.

 **DemonAngel21:** Then what about Natsu?

 **CelestialFairy:** What about him?

 **DemonAngel21:** Lucy and Natsu have been best friends after Lisanna left to Europe to study for 4 years.

 **DrunkHottie19:** Oh yeah, they have good chemistry.

 **Sky-Maiden:** Natsu-san always seems to be more cheerful and happy when he is with her.

 **Medusa:** Not to mention, he develop a strange habit of sneaking into her house.

 **WarriorEmpress:** Guys, can I invite Juvia in to this chat?

 **BookWormLover:** Go ahead.

 **Water-Princess logged on**

 **Water-Princess:** Good morning.

 **CelestialFairy, BookWormLover, Sky-Maiden:** Hi Juvia/Juvia-san

 **DrunkHottie19:** You alright?

 **WarriorEmpress:** We were kind of worried after that chat incident.

 **Water-Princess:** Juvia thinks she is ok.

 **DemonAngel21:** Are you sure?

 **Medusa:** We are all friends here Juvia.

 **Water-Princess:** Thank you and I am sorry to make everyone worried about Juvia.

 **BookWormLover:** No worries Juvia, we are friends

 **CelestialFairy:** We are practically family here

 **Water-Princess:** Thank you and I am sorry again, so what is today's topic?

 **CelestialFairy, BookWormLover, DemonAngel21, WarriorEmpress, Medusa, DrunkHottie19 and Sky-Maiden:** Boys.

 **DrunkHottie19:** Technically we are putting Lucy on the spot on boy watch.

 **Water-Princess:** Ok, As long it's not Gray-sama

 **DemonAngel21, WarriorEmpress, Medusa, DrunkHottie19, BookWormLover and Sky-Maiden:** We know.

 **CelestialFairy:** Are you all serious? -_-*

 **DemonAngel21:** Ok back to the topic.

 **Medusa:** In my opinion, I think Natsu and Lucy would make a fantastic couple.

 **BookWormLover:** How about Loke?

 **WarriorEmpress:** Loke is decent when he is not flirting with girl left and right.

 **DemonAngel21:** I agree with that and loke pays more attention to lucy too.

 **Sky-Maiden:** What about Gajeel-san?

 **DrunkHottie19:** Hmmm… Now if you think of it, it's an interesting pairing.

 **Water-Princess:** I agree with Cana but I always ship Levy and Gajeel thou…

 **BookWormLover:** WHAT!? O_O"

 **DemonAngel21:** I SHIP THEM TOO!

 **Medusa:** Mira again, calm down.

 **CelestialFairy:** hehehe… :3

 **DrunkHottie19:** Don't be so shy levi~!

 **BookWormLover:** I DON'T LIKE GAJEEL GUYS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DemonAngel21:** NOOOOOO!

 **CelestialFairy:** Another ship has sunk…

 **Medusa:** Sad…

 **Sky-Maiden:** I kind of expected this…

 **Water-Princess:** Really?

 **Sky-Maiden:** Have you not notice Gajeel pestering Lucy-san all the time to cosplay in a bunny outfit?

 **Medusa:** you know, I did notice that actually and he seems to always tease her when they are together more than he teases Levy.

 **BookWormLover:** Gajeel always passes by Lucy house because he has a part time job somewhere near there. When Gajeel and I hang out, He talks about her everytime he visits her house like 24/7 for every 5 minutes…

* * *

 **Real world (Normal POV)**

Lucy blushed on how her best friend and Iron man talked about her a lot. She thought on what Gajeel would possibly say to her bestie about her at the time he thought of Gajeel to be annoying guy friend she knew but to think of him in a romantic way… it sort of made her blush. Looking at the Clock and notice it's already been 2 hours in the tub and all the bubble were almost gone. She carefully stood up from the tub, not wanting to trip and fall on her butt she grabbed her pink towel that was very short which anyone can see her butt if she bended down a little.

Lucy walked towards the counter and grabbing the blow dryer from the drawers and blow-out her soft, silky locks. The heat of the blow dryer reminded her of Natsu, He was always such an amazing best friend to her, to be honest she was grateful for him befriending her first because it was her first time attending an ACTUAL school she did know what to do until she met him. She had to admit it he was weird and very wild but he got that unbeatable spirit in him that warms her heart so much and made her so inspired on how he dreamt of his future. Her Iphone 6+ kept buzzing of new messages from the girls but she ignored them because she is too busy drying her hair.

She grabbed sexy pink lingerie and a see-through baby pink dress that is so short you can see butt checks, Lucy may not want to admit her friends but she loves to be sexy inside her own house. She can't help it makes her feel nice, good and comfortable. The only people who know are Levy, Erza because they are her number one besties and apparently Natsu since he keeps sneaking into my house uninvited and unwanted…

Lucy got her phone again and went back into the chat and saw a bunch of guy selections that the girl put up.

* * *

 **Back at the private Chat**

 **BookWormLover:** What about Rogue? Even thou he is introverted person, He is rather sweet and kind.

 **Sky-Maiden:** Cute.

 **Water-Princess:** I see a lot of fluff there.

 **DemonAngel21:** Oh! Lisanna is asking how about Sting?

 **DrunkHottie19** : Hmmm… Not bad.

 **WarriorEmpress:** I agree.

 **CelestialFairy:** Lisanna is with you Mira?

 **DrunkHottie19:** Oh look, Lucky Lucy is back.

 **DemonAngel21:** Yup. I am currently in her room on her bed and she is right beside me reading the whole conversation xDD

 **CelestialFairy and BookWormLover:** Get well soon Lisanna!

 **DemonAngel21:** She says 'I will'

 **Medusa:** Ok, back to the topic. What do you think of CoLu?

 **WarriorEmpress:** COBRA AND LUCY? WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA!?

 **Sky-Maiden:** Erza-san Calm down.

 **Medusa:** Jeez it's just a suggestion.

 **WarriorEmpress:** I don't care; he hurt Lucy during chemistry class last year.

 **BookWormLover:** You do know that was an accident erza.

 **DemonAngel21:** It's sort of an eye opening pairing but what do you think of LaxusXLucy?

 **Medusa:** Now that is un-expecting pairing but strangely, I like it.

 **Water-Princess:** I agree.

 **DemonAngel21:** Lisanna thinks the same.

 **WarriorEmpress:** Hey guys, what about Jerald?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CelestialFairy, BookWormLover, DrunkHottie19, Medusa, Water-Princess and Sky-Maiden:** ERZA!?

 **DemonAngel21:** ERZA, WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY TO US!?

 **WarriorEmpress:** IT'S JUST A SUGGESTION!

 **DrunkHottie19:** Are you sure?

 **WarriorEmpress:** YES! I mean NO! W-wait… I-I-I d-don't know!

 **DrunkHottie19:** Ok let's skip Erza's question and focus!

 **Water-Princess:** Juvia must depart from this chat because she has to fix the laundry.

 **Sky-Maiden:** I have to go too; I need to finish my homework.

 **BookWormLover:** OMG I forgot to finish Professor Happy's book report!

 **CelestialFairy:** I think I should finish my book chapter…

 **Medusa:** I have an appointment at the spa today, I can't miss it.

 **DrunkHottie19:** WHAT!? Oh come on guys~

 **CelestialFairy:** Sorry but we got to go

 **DrunkHottie19** : Fine… but this is not over!

 **CelestialFairy logged off**

 **Water-Princess logged off**

 **Sky-Maiden logged off**

 **BookWormLover logged off**

 **Medusa logged off**

 **DrunkHottie19:** Welp!Their gone…

 **DemonAngel21 and DrunkHottie19:** Now erza…

 **WarriorEmpress:** I am not talking about it!

 **DemonAngel21:** IT'S BETTER TO TALK ABOUT IT THAN JUST TO IGNORE IT!

 **DrunkHottie19:** We are kind of worried…

 **WarriorEmpress:** I don't feel comfortable talking about it yet guys…

 **DrunkHottie19:** Fine… but you have to tell us at some point.

 **WarriorEmpress:** I will, promise.

 **DemonAngel21:** OH NO! I forgot to make lunch for everyone, I have to go but erza this is not over!

 **WarriorEmpress:** I need to study for my Bio quiz tomorrow too.

 **DrunkHottie19:** Uuuuggghhhh… I can hear my dad outside; well I got to head out too. Bye.

 **DemonAngel21 logged off**

 **DrunkHottie19 logged off**

 **WarriorEmpress logged off**

* * *

 **Hoped you all enjoy but a heads up, I can't post as fast as this one because I have college to worry about its just because of today I had free time and inspirational thought. So don't blame me if its slow updated because I am doing the best I can.**

 **Have a lovely day :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok! As you know, this must have been a long wait and I am sorry. I got too caught up in college and I will tell you I am just SURVIVING! So please again, bear in mind. I am only human and I could do so little...**

 **But anyway! I hope you enjoy~!**

 **P.S I turned Fairy tail Academy to FT UNIVERSITY because I need a wide campus space and I want the verities of education pre-school to college because I know all the FT characters are different gaps of age so I put that into view.**

* * *

 **Erza POV (Surprise MotherF*ckers!)**

 _RRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!_

Groaning out of annoyance, I need to get up even though it's a Sunday and start my cardio routine. I slowly sit up and walked toward my bathroom mirror, I couldn't believe what I am seeing. My hair is literally scattered everywhere the knots and frizzes are very visible and my face looked so lifeless and dull I was literally like a walking zombie or in retrospect I look down-right awful. I grabbed a big ass comb and brush and gave myself a stare off because I, Erza Scarlet, will not lose to this bad hair day!

 _20 minutes of struggling_

Success! But my arms feel like crap then again it was worth it. It's 5am now and my hair was neat and long then I got it to tie into a pony tail wearing now my white sports bra, black hot pants and a black jacket. While I was slipping into my white Nicky, my I phone 5s lit up saying I got a text message.

 **From: Simon. To: Erza.**

 _Are you awake?_

 **From: Erza. To: Simon.**

 _Yeah. What's up?_

 **From: Simon. To: Erza.**

 _Want to jog with me?_

 **From: Erza. To: Simon.**

 _Sure. Let's meet at the tower of heaven._

 **From: Simon. To: Erza.**

 _Great, see ya._

After finishing teeing knots on my shoe laces, I grabbed my sports bag that carried all that are needed and headed out of the Fairy Tail University Dormitories. I was already in the quiet hallways and make sure to not make a single sound so the girls won't wake up, as I see my exit. I heard a faint noise that startled me and made me hide behind the vending machine. I glanced and to see Levy half-awake, eyes still closed, wearing her Blue bunny PJs and holding a cup of tea. She looked like she was walking back up stair to her dorm. I dashed towards the exit; I looked around if anyone was awake at this hour, seeing Levi. She always works so hard at what she does and everyone could see she enjoys being our leader of the Public Relation officers of our student council and she is doing fantastic, not to mention she is our Fairy Tail's University Valedictorian and Nominated for the Top 5 scholars in Fiore. Her knowledge sets her apart from all of us but it's her willingness to strive greater things that I admired about.

As I finally outside of the dormitories, I was greeted by the fresh air and solid cemented pavements. I started to jog to our meeting place, it wasn't very far so I could get started without Simon and I am positive he wouldn't mind because after we meet we would jog to the gym. I looked around the peaceful scenery in to mind, Fairy Tail University's is known to be the largest campus in all of Fiore. It has its own eco-friendly environment; well equip academic needs, shops, and convenient stores. It's rather looks like an exclusive school but it's not. It's an open university but it has high standard in strength, brains, and etc. We are not strict school unlike Sabertooth University, They are cold blooded.

As I finally reached the tower of heaven, which just the University's gigantic clock tower, I sat down on the entrance stairwell, and I grabbed my phone and started to play flappy bird. The clouds were painted a blazing orange and red; I started to see a large figure coming over here. I saw Simon wearing a black T-shirt, Basketball short and a duffle bag hanging behind him. I waved at Simon and stood up walked towards him.

"Morning Erza" Simon gave in a 100 watt smile; he and I have been friends for a very long time now. We used to have a group before with Me, Simon, Jerald, Milliana, Wally, Sue. We are very close but until Milliana Transferred to MHU and Wally moving back to his home town because of his brother and Sue moved to Ishgar. Our group gotten smaller and all of use became a little busy now since I am the student Council President, Jerald being one of our Public relation Officer and Simon being the Head captain of the male volleyball team. Even though Jerald and I are in the student council we hardly talk because of our schedule and club activities. I am Head captain of the Kendo Club and Jerald is the head captain of the track and field.

Our times are usually very rare, which I will always make time to actually be there. Simon and I jogged to the gym. We talked and catch up about school and clubs but sometimes we reminisce our Kid days.

"So Erza have you talked with Jerald yet? I mean about the hang out." Simon planned the small hang out for us three, it's just some movies genre of different types.

"Not yet, you know I am busy with kendo and our schedules are always mixed up but I will try." I said.

"No I will do it, you need to work hard for the tournament and such."

"You sure? I don't want to bother you since you have Volleyball practice."

"Nah it's alright, I think I over worked my team to much so I might just give them a little free time"

"I don't think you over work them to hard." Simon Chuckled at my statement.

"To you Erza but I know when my team needs a break. Unlike you, since you have been training none stop to defeat Kagura." I know Kagura is Simon's little sister, she and I have a friendly rivalry but she hates Jerald.

"Oh yeah, How is she?" I asked.

"She is doing well; she is the same as you though. Train till she bleeds."

"That sound good, I am looking for our match" I was excited to hear her training very hard made determine to defeat her.

"Honestly, women are frightening..." Simon commented, it triggered me a bit since I know very well how strict I am and how tough I can be on people especially to boys.

"WAIT! Erza don't take it wrong way, I mean you an amazing person, smart, funny, cute-" Simon started to flash sweet comments on me, I tried holding back the laughter but it came out of were a few chuckles.

"Thanks Simon, you can stop panicking."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am. So have you had any luck with the ladies yet~?" I stared at Simon curiously because he is a very good-looking and very sweet guy. Only a fool can't see that and I will murder that fool...

"Well The girl I like seems to be pre-occupied by her club activities right about now but I doubt she likes me..."

"Never say never, Simon. "

A few blocks around we already in the front entrance of the gym and we entered the elevator the actual gym was located on the 5th floor the building and when we got there, the wall were painted white with mirrors in every corner, high tech equipment as far as anyone can see and a huge glass window facing the most incredible view of the campus. This building is actually part of the campus if I may add and also it's open to the public too so sometimes we get to see students from other schools.

"So what are you going to try first Simon?"

"I am going to do some cardio today, want to join?" Simon asked as he walked towards the treadmill.

"Sure"

After the 30 minute treadmill we started to do more cardio work, 40 high knees and 20 climbers. Next we got on our separate routines, Simon went on to do 150kg lifting weights while I got on doing 50 jumping jacks and 100 squats. Glancing at the clock it was already 6:10am already so I started packing my stuff and walked over to Simon who was doing push ups before I left and prep for class.

"Hey, Simon I got to go now. See yah~"

"Erza wait!" I stopped on my tracks and turned around to Simon who was panting really hard; his muscles were very visible and ripped. Sweat slowly dripping down on his face and his forearms which was really ho-! WAIT WHAT!? Ok I really think I am over doing it with my kendo now...

"E-erza, d-d-do you want to hang out with me this Friday?" Simon said.

"W-what?"

"I said, do you want to hang out with me on Friday?"

I looked at Simon uncertainly and he just shy-away from me.

"And I was hoping if it was just you and me..." Did he just ask me out? WHAT AM I SAYING!? Glancing over at the clock it I had only 45 minutes left until my first class, I dashed away to the exit but told Simon.

"I will try!"

As the fresh air and sunlight hit my face I jogged back to the dorm as fast as I can, I was late I know which I can't be since I have a perfect attendance record. I can't really let that one go, I was near the entrance. The doors opened revealing Wendy and Levy fully dressed and prepared.

"Hey Erza~"

"Good Morning Erza-san"

"Morning Girls, you're all up early."

"I got to study up for the history quiz today and Wendy has an early club meeting to attend." Levy said.

"Oh, I see. Well I got to shower now see ya later~" I quickly ran up the stairs to my dorm and grab my necessities and towel and headed straight to the bathroom.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Cana waited outside the dorms, her cloths not properly tucked in while holding a bottle of booze on her left hand and her school bag on the right. She as always never properly dressed for school because of her lazy routine. She is always the teen drunkard of FTU but she doesn't care of people telling her to be on time, be in a clean and proper attire or even the continuous scolding of her bring bottles of alcohol to school, she loves to do her own thing. After a half an hour that means only 15 minutes to classes starts, the high school building is a 10 minutes' walk. Finally Erza appeared through the door and immediately spotted Cana, drink. So damn early in the morning. Erza signed and dragged Cana to school.

School was like any other day but if you count the brawls and arguments in the class normal then you're in luck. Lucy was a bit late because she had inspiration for her novel that almost took her sleep but good thing her alarm clock woke her up and was able to get a ride on Gray's motorcycle. As Gray parked he saw a certain blue curly haired woman and quickly ducked down, which confused Lucy and make her turn her gaze towards her blue haired best friend until she came back and glared down at Gray.

"Why are you hiding Gray?" Lucy said.

"I am planning to apologize to her at lunch Lucy, not now." Gray brought his head up to check if the cost is clear and got of his Bike and grabbed Lucy's soft and fragile hands to help her off the motorcycle.

"You better apologize to her Gray." Lucy threatens but it was more like a best friend kind of thing, which he knew. Gray chuckled.

"Yes, my princess" Lucy pouted on the last word.

"I swear Gray, you need to quit hang out with loke."

"You're probably right."

"I am always right." She said smugly.

"When did that happen?"

"Since the day I was born."

Gray laughed at Lucy's witty yet adorable comment, it made Gray almost kiss her right on the spot. Gray likes –maybe even loves- Lucy since the day she moved in to magnolia valley.

' _ **Flashback, Gray's POV'**_

' _Aaaaggggghhhhh... I absolutely hate math, I hate school, and I hate the hot-head. Oh God I just want to sleep and just wish it was Friday.' I was pissed off at Natsu today because during boxing club he took my clothes from my locker and hid them SEPARATLY! Imagine walking the campus in your boxers and your hair still wet from a shower... It's a nightmare, Juvia and the rest of the fangirls were chasing me everywhere which was impossible to find my cloths with all the chaos. Freed, Jerald, Bixslow and Laxus were nice enough to find my clothes._

 _I was fully clothed and I was walking back to the hallways with my duffle bag on my shoulders, I bumped in to someone I didn't know._

 _Must be a new kid._

" _AH! Ouchy~!" Her voice was sweet and pure like a bell; I never heard a voice as beautiful as that. Then I realized I was pinned down by the girl on top of me, she slowly lifted her head up and I thought I saw an angel. Her silky blond locks that are knee length low, her doll like face with captivating brown eyes and soft looking pink lips. The world stopped right there as she completely took over me with those chocolate orbs staring into my soul._

" _OH! I am so sorry. I didn't watch where I was going!" She quickly jumped off me and grabbing my forearm while applied pressure to pull me of the solid ground. I was baffled at how quick she reacted and how stunning she was which almost gave an expression of a perv._

 _I AM NOT A PERV PEOPLE!_

" _O-o-oh NO! It's my fault." I stuttered like a dumbass. Honestly I don't know what has come over me; I have never acted like this in front of a girl before. This girl..._

" _I'm really am sorry, my name is Lucy Heartfilia by the way."She stretched out her hand for a hand shake which I gladly took._

" _Gray, Gray Fullbuster."_

" _I am sorry but I am new here right now but can you please tell me where the principal's office is?" Of course, the newbie was pretty obvious but cute at the same time._

" _Tell you what; my class is somewhere near the principal's office so let's go together."_

" _R-r-really?"_

" _Yeah, it's the least I can do to apologize about a minute ago."_

 _We walked towards the principal's office while talking a little. When we finally reached the principal's office the door opened dramatically revealing a pink-haired moron himself._

" _Yo, Stripper!"_

" _Oh God not you again, are you sure you're not gay for me Natsu?"_

" _In your fucked up dreams!" Natsu's eyes wandered towards Lucy which made her flinch and hid behind me while Natsu not tearing his gaze off the shy girl. I admit I want to punch him right now for staring and making her feel uncomfortable._

" _Hey, Cutie. Don't hide from me I don't bite much. The name is Natsu dragneel" Lucy slowly stared at Natsu and smiled._

" _Shut up flame-brain she doesn't want to talk to you right now."_

" _Don't tell me to shut up underwear king."_

" _That is rich coming from man who has no cell brain in his thick, empty skull."_

" _At least I am not the one walking around campus with a single piece of thin clothing this morning"_

" _I BLAME YOU FOR THAT!"_

" _AND IT WAS WORTH IT!"_

" _FLAME-TITS!"_

" _PORN STAR!"_

" _DICK FOR BRAIN!"_

" _EXERBITIONIST!"_

" _SHIT YOUR FACE NATSU!"_

" _U-u-umm... Gray I really need to go now." I looked down at Lucy, stressed and worried were written in her eyes and I think my and Flame-ass were making her uncomfortable._

" _Lucy, don't worry about this moron. Even though his idiot he is actually a not-so-bad guy." I gave her my signature wink that every girl -Especially Juvia- falls for every time. I heard a soft giggle from her cherry pink lips. She was so adorable._

" _HEY!"_

" _Oh yeah, why are you in principal's office Natsu?"_

" _You know what I am talking about."_

" _Serves you right then dickhead!"_

" _SHUT UP!" His gaze shifted towards Lucy. "So your name is Luigi huh?"_

" _It's Lucy! Lucy Heartfilia." She showed her cute pout that makes me want to kiss those sweet lips of hers and judging by Natsu's red cheeks, he would agree with me._

" _Anyways I have to go now, Bye guys." Lucy headed off inside the principal's office and disappeared from our sights._

" _She's cute." I turn my attention to moron once again confused then suddenly realizing what is going on._

" _I think I should-!"_

" _NO WAY!" I yelled._

" _What!? I just said she should hang out with us."_

" _That is what I am afraid of Natsu, knowing the other guys. She will be corrupted and being flirted by the boys left and right for every 5 minutes." Natsu's eyes widen with the sudden realization of our friends mischief's and tricks on how to pick up girls._

" _I have to admit your kind of right man."_

" _I am always right." I said sarcastically._

" _Since when?"_

" _Since the day you dropped Ice cream between Erza's breasts and try to get it with your MOUTH!"_

" _YOU PROMISED TO NEVER SPEAK OF THAT!" And soon enough we brawled in FTU grand hallways where Erza had to step in on us AGAIN._

 **Back to present day (Normal POV)**

"Hey Gray? Are you listening to me?" Lucy waved her hand over Gray's face to grab his attention which he snapped out of and looked down at the lovely blonde best friend/Crush.

"Sorry Lucy, What were you saying?"

"Gray we are totally late for each of our first class! You couldn't let go of me."

"Wait we what!?" Glancing over the tower of heaven, she was right 20 minutes late. I knew she had chemistry today and I had Biology.

"Crap! Sorry Lucy but I think it's pointless now to go to class now." Lucy mumbles a little which she does when she can't decide or is really stressed.

"B-b-but won't we get in trouble?" She whispered.

"No worries, I'm always late for the first and sometimes the second classes. Let's just hang out in Heavenly cafe and grab you large cookie crumble mocha and a serve of chocolate bread?"

"REALLY!?" She squealed rather loudly.

"Yeah, you know I would make it up to you somehow..." Gay patted Lucy's head lovingly and smiled with glee to the girl; she really is the school's beloved celestial golden girl but is also titled as the densest girl in the school. As everyone thinks it was an added plus to her warm, bubbly personality. As the two walked the empty halls without a care in the world, they didn't notice eyes spying on the two with curiosity and mischief.

"Hmm~ this is the first time as see Lucy skipping class, I might join them too" His long flowing orange locks flowed as he carefully followed the two.

* * *

 **Please leave a comment and I hope you enjoyed but I warn you that I am very slow at updating. Follow or favorite me if you like my stories and I don't mind answering questions but I have my limit and again... please comment on how you think.**

 **PS I am sorry for the sudden changes because I am just think ways and stuff xDD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woot! Chapter 4 now and finally... Sorry for the long wait and all but I would like you all to check out my other fanfics too if you are a Lucy pairing fan like me :D**

 **Well hope you enjoy! -w-**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Where is the underwear freak!? I got a score to settle with him!" Natsu's booming voice enacted the room causing students to turn heads and agree with him but not really worried at all because of Gray's constant absence to first period but now he just skipped 3rd period which made everyone question but what really made people talk was 2 more students were not able to be there either.

"Natsu just shut up already!" yelled Gajeel with his left hand on his pocket and a phone at the other which is hidden from the teacher's line of vision. They have History with Macao-sensei and which Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Lucy and Loke are classmates in, Macao frowned and sign in frustrations at the salamander's constant complaints but he did wondered why 3 of his student were not in which he made a mental note to notify the principle later but momentarily he had to focus on the whining salmon haired boy.

"Natsu, if you're just going to keep interrupting my class. I will have to give you attention AGAIN." Natsu immediately shut his trap down and sat back down in his seat, Gajeel snickered on how Natsu reacted so quickly, He heard the mumbles and words of the salmon haired boy earning a questioned expression on the mechanics face. Looking down on his phone and typed his message.

 **From: Gajeel. To: Natsu**

 _Yo. Have you texted them yet?_

 **From: Natsu. To: Gajeel.**

 _I have texted the stripper and mister flirts-a-lot like a thousand times, they are not even responding not even a little 'Seen' warning._

 **From: Gajeel. To: Natsu.**

 _Not even from Bunny Girl?_

 **From: Natsu To: Gajeel.**

 _NOT EVEN A SINGLE EMOJI CON!_

 **From: Gajeel. To: Natsu**

 _Whoa, OK! Don't hall up my ass into your drama. Let's check the chatroom after class maybe they just don't have load._

 **From: Natsu To: Gajeel.**

 _Yeah, I think I am just over reacting. I'm sure their ok, right?_

 **From: Gajeel To: Natsu**

 _Whatever you say..._

 **Natsu's POV**

Grunting I couldn't believe that Gray and Loke took off without warning at all and since Lucy is not here either that meant she is with them. It's totally no fair that they can have her all to themselves while I get stuck in this boring place. They should at least call me first and let me join... Damn them. Staring out the window the first thing that came into mind was Lucy, she should have called me. Actually I was expecting a text from her all morning but knowing her she always don't have load because she always forget or too lazy to buy it which always leads me to buy for her sometimes. I don't mind buying for her load and stuff, I actually enjoy doing the little things for her because it made me feel wanted and useful for her. She always has been so independent and responsible, kind, sweet, smart and absolutely beautiful. Every time I could get the chance to I get to sneak some glances on her way, the light seems to make her glow, her hair, her skin, her eyes...

I maybe dense but one thing I know and one thing I'm surely aware of am my feeling about Lucy, the day I laid eyes on her when I ran into her with the porn star but I was curious and a little excited about it. I wanted to know her so much when she stood beside Gray, I have to say she was adorable and her lips... damn I was almost nearly impossible to hold my ground with such a cute girl like Lucy, smirking at myself I thought of how I teased her when I call her 'Lugui' her pout was so adorable, her lips were plump and in a perfect light shape of pink.

I sign as the class goes on with its boring history about the country of fiore. Hey I listen but not on things like this it get boring a lot and I am more on the visual presentation kind of guy but Macao-sensei is more the lecture person type which can be boring yet he can sometimes make the class lively but only when he is in a good mood. After nearly an hour the class bell rang and I was the first one out of here I ran towards the cafeteria. It was huge and had large varieties of food which you can choose but some are can be a little pricy but meh... Food is food t and price doesn't matter so yeah. Grabbing every single food that is in today's menu and paying at the cashier, I walked to the exit that leads to one of the gardens called Tenrou walking the wide, spacious ground I found our groups favourite spot a large white gazebo in the far end of the luscious garden it is hidden by nature that also gave the gazebo with a light touch of flower vines dancing on the mahogany railings which gave a rustic effect.

It was peaceful and it didn't have any other outsider's coming in but only our close friends which consist me, Gray, Gajeel, Loke, Jerald, Laxus, Bixslow, Freed, Elfmen, Sting, Rogue, Orga, Rufus, Cobra, Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Cana, Levi, Juvia, Evergreen, Lucy, Wendy, Romeo. Just we friends and stuff and this are where we all will usually be. I grabbed the phone out of my pocket and logged on to FairyChatbox.

* * *

 **Fire_Dragon logged on**

 **WarriorEmpress logged on**

 **BookWormLover logged on**

 **Sky_Maiden logged on**

 **Perv logged on**

 **Runes logged on**

 **Medusa logged on**

 **DemonAngel21 logged on**

 **The-Man logged on**

 **Water-Princess logged on**

 **Fire_Dragon:** Yo everyone!

 **WarriorEmpress:** Hi Natsu

 **Runes:** Hey...

 **Perv:** Look whose back!

 **Medusa:** How you doing elfman?

 **The-Man:** Manlier than ever!

 **Water-Princess:** Is that even possible?

 **Sky_Maiden:** I don't think so...

 **WarriorEmpress:** My muscles and bones ache...

 **BookWormLover:** Kendo again?

 **Perv:** You know you can just ask asuma-sensei to cut you some slack, he will understand.

 **WarriorEmpress:** well yeah but It's not kendo, I just over did it today with student council stuff. Filing papers, recording documents, rearranging here there but my ass has been seating on a chair for 5 hours and I can't feel a thing.

 **DemonAngel21:** You're over working again Erza! You know some of us can do the stuff for you.

 **Medusa:** She is right.

 **WarriorEmpress:** I know but some of them need my signature and you know how much I hate to ask people for help.

 **Sky_Maiden:** But Erza-san your health...

 **WarriorEmpress:** I am fine wendy and thanks for worrying all of you.

 **Iron_Heart19 logged on**

 **Perv:** Hey! Gaj-!

 **Iron_Heart19:** YOU FIRECRACKING LUGNUT! YOU LEFT ME BEHIND!

 **BookWormLover:** And there they go...

 **Fire_Dragon:** THAT IS WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING SLOW DUFIS!

 **Iron_Heart19:** IT WASN'T EVEN A COMPETITION!

 **Fire_Dragon:** WHAT!? I WAS HUNGRY.

 **Iron_Heart19:** You big idiot... where the f*ck are you!?

 **Fire_Dragon:** Where else iron head?

 **Medusa:** You know I just notice Natsu now.

 **Water-Princess:** He was so quiet.

 **DemonAngel21:** What's wrong?

 **Runes:** It's creepy...

 **BookWormLover:** It's unnatural...

 **WarriorEmpress:** Ok what's up Natsu?

 **Fire_Dragon:** Well Lu-!

 **Iron_Heart19:** Gray, Loke and Lucy have skipped class.

 **Fire_Dragon:** HEY I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT!

 **BookWormLover, Medusa, Runes, WarriorEmpress, DemonAngel21, Water-Princess, Sky_Maiden:** WHAT!?

 **BookWormLover and Sky_Maiden:** Lucy!?

 **WarriorEmpress:** Our Lucy!?

 **Iron_Heart19:** Pretty much...

 **Perv:** That's weird...

 **BookWormLover:** Even for lulu.

 **Fire_Dragon:** I KNOW RIGHT!?

 **Water-Princess:** ...

 **Medusa:** Ju-juvia...?

 **Runes:** Uh-oh...

 **Water-Princess logged off**

 **Perv:** Oh snap!

 **Iron_Heart19:** This will not end well.

 **DemonAngel21:** Don't say that Gajeel!

 **WarriorEmpress:** Guys, this is serious. We need to stop her.

 **Fire_Dragon:** Why?

 **Sky_Maiden:** Because she will kill Lucy-san!

 **Fire_Dragon:** No way, she won't do that.

 **DemonAngel21:** Natsu you just don't get Juvia like we do.

 **Iron_Heart19:** She nearly got Ultear killed!

 **Fire_Dragon:** WHAT!?

 **Iron_Heart19:** She admitted to me that she pushed Ultear down the stairs. How do you not know this!?

 **Fire_Dragon:** I don't—Wait. When was this and isn't she Gray's step-sister?

 **Runes:** Around 7 months ago now... and yes she is...

 **Fire_Dragon:** Well It seems a long time now so I probably forgotten about it.

 **Medusa:** HOW CAN YOU FORGET SOMETHING AS IMPORTANT AS THAT!?

 **BookWormLover:** I am honestly not surprised but a bit shocked.

 **The-Man:** How so?

 **BookWormLover:** It's pretty obvious her obsession with Gray has escalated to the point of no return from the start of 2nd year.

 **Medusa:** some of us haven't really notice, how about you Bix?

 **Perv:** I usually know people's personalities beforehand but I may or may not have.

 **BookWormLover:** Because Bix you're a guy and she doesn't know you that well. I hang with juvia more than anyone actually.

 **DemonAngel21:** Levy, you have a lot of free time...

 **WarriorEmpress:** I notice that too...

 **Iron_Heart19:** Nah, she has an act of multi tasking is all.

 **BookWormLover:** Yeah.

 **Fire_Dragon:** Uhh... Guys let's get back to the original subject to where juvia might kill LUCY!

 **DemonAngel21:** We need to dispatch some teams.

 **WarriorEmpress:** Ok. Levy, Gajeel, Evergreen, Freed and Bixslow you guys try and figure out where Lucy and the boys are. I, Mira, Wendy, Natsu and Elfman will find Juvia and try to persuade her.

 **Fire_Dragon:** Why do Elfman and I have to go with you?

 **DemonAngel21:** We need extra muscle here.

 **Perv:** What? You guys got erza.

 **The-Man:** Erza's the man!

 **Runes:** But not man enough to hurt her friends

 **WarriorEmpress** : True, deep down under the crazy overly obsessive stalker she is still our sweet Juvia.

 **Runes:** But there is such a thing called 'limit' and 'lost cause'

 **BookWormLover:** Freed! Don't be negative.

 **Medusa:** Which side are you on freed!?

 **Runes:** I am in nobody's side and I am not negative just cautious. Another person's mind is hard to read when one has no sense of conscience.

 **Perv:** What?

 **Medusa:** What the hell? I have no idea what you just said...

 **DemonAngel21:** Where did you hear that?

 **Runes:** It's just popped out and it means Juvia knows what's right and wrong. Do you really think she will listen to any of us in a fit of rage and jealousy?

 **WarriorEmpress:** Anything is possible!

 **Iron_Heart19:** Ok! Let's get this over with and done.

 **BookWormLover** : Ok, I will make a private chat. Everyone needs to wear black.

 **The-Man:** Why black?

 **Medusa:** Doesn't that make us more suspicious?

 **Fire_Dragon:** Let's just wear some casual clothes, its better if we don't look like robbers.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Perv:** FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER~!

 **Runes:** Wow. Just wow.

 **WarriorEmpress:** Are you that worried Natsu?

 **Fire_Dragon:** NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR SARCASM LETS GO NOW!

 **Iron_Heart19:** For now I will agree with the fire eater here let's move.

 **BookWormLover:** Gajeel, Ever, Freed and Bixslow meet me at the Library.

 **WarriorEmpress:** Mira, Wendy meets me at the dorm. Natsu and Elfman are to be outside the building under my window since you can't get in.

 **DemonAngel21:** On the way!

 **Sky_Maiden:** Do we need to bring anything with us?

 **WarriorEmpress:** Bring ropes, duck tapes, and a tazer. Oh! And don't forget to bring your cell phones everyone it has to be fully charged so we can contact each other if something bad is happened.

 **Iron_Heart19:** Crap! My battery is 47% left!

 **BookWormLover:** I got a power bank with me just bring your charger line.

 **Sky_Maiden:** I think there are ropes in the utility closet downstairs. I will go get it.

 **The-Man:** I will bring the duck tape!

 **Fire_Dragon:** I guess I'm going to ask my dad for his tazer again.

 **WarriorEmpress:** Alright. Operation Light and Rain GO!

 **Fire_Dragon logged off**

 **Iron_Heart19 logged off**

 **WarriorEmpress logged off**

 **BookWormLover logged off**

 **Sky_Maiden logged off**

 **Perv logged off**

 **Runes logged off**

 **Medusa logged off**

 **DemonAngel21 logged off**

 **The-Man logged off**

* * *

 _ **Normal P.O.V**_

At the near outskirts of the FT University where the rain is pouring heavily at the Bluenette, she quickly ran towards the glittering lights of the city with heavy breaths. Think as to where her beloved and so-called-friend would be in this city jungle, she grabs her iphone 6s under her deep blue coat. Inhale with heavy thinking she whipped the droplets of water away from the screen, she scroll down her many contacts over the years and found the right person to ask. Pressing call she waits impatiently for him to pick up.

" _Oui?"_

"Monsieur Sol, it's me."

" _Ah~ Mademoiselle Juvia, it's been such a long time. How are you?"_

" **Can we skip the personal things later Monsieur Sol and-!"**

" _Sol, who are you talking too"_ Aria's voice emitted at the background.

" _Mademoiselle Juvia, is on the phone"_

" _Juvi's there!?" Totomaru voice was there too._

" **JUVIA'S VERY SORRY ABOUT TO INTERUPT THIS BUT I NEED YOUR HELP!"**

" _Oh! Sorry Juvi, so what you need?"_

" _I need you to find Gray-sama and two other people."_

" _... Gray again...?" Totomaru groan in annoyance._

" _Uhhhh...Sol your turn." Aria stepped away._

" _Mademoiselle Juvia, isn't it too much already? Oui that he has been your guiding light but still even with this you will only drive him away from you..."_

" **JUVIA DOESNT NEEDS YOUR SENTIMENTAL SPEECHES. JUVIA WILL DO ANYTHING FOR HER BELOVED GRAY-CHEIRE EVEN IF IT MEANS HE WILL HATE JUVIA!"**

" _Are you even willing to pay the price that comes with this juvia? Your friendship with everyone you have made at FT!? You know we still talk to Gajeel and hearing what you have done for 2 years. Juvia listen to reason and rationality! We don't want you to suffer anymore than you already have and we don't want you to wound anyone else to this madness!"_

" **If you do not do as Juvia says... I will never forgive you."**

Juvia hanged up the call and shoved the phone back into the pocket and continue running through the hard pavements on the path she set out to do and a single thought, a mission she had created for this single purpose.

 _ **Lucy Heartfilia, you better not mess with me.'**_

* * *

 **YES! I did it... so I hope you enjoy please leave a like or comment on how you think of my fanfic because they are always helpful and it keeps me motivated :D**

 **P.S. Starting on April my college will take my time so it will be a very slow update and the reason why I just posted now it's because some personal things are happening to me keeps me from writing a lot so I am sorry**


End file.
